


MARVEL/DC Drabble AUs

by oneetherealbeing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneetherealbeing/pseuds/oneetherealbeing
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Tim Drake Hogwarts AU

It’s the first week of Tim’s last year and everything was chaotic. Not only did Tim have to think about his future, his father’s company, Ravenclaw’s Head Boy duties, and N.E.W.T.s, but he also had to look out for his adopted brother too. Although Bruce knew Damian could handle himself, he still requested that Tim do so. From the train ride to the sorting, every student whispering amongst themselves as another Wayne was in the school. 

During the train ride there, Tim briefly confided in one of his good friends, Y/N, as an attempt to relieve some of the stress. Y/N and Tim have been partners for the majority of their slytherin/ravenclaw classes with one another. Each year they have gotten closer and closer, but it’s just not as close as she wanted it to be. While Tim was the brightest of the year, Y/N was one of the most popular as she was frequently in multiple events. This year would be the year they would be spending most of their time apart.

“I really hope he’s not gonna be a pain in my ass.” He concluded his rant as they entered the prefect’s room of the train.

“I think that’ll be other students up there instead of him.” Y/N commented.

“Hey Drake! I heard your little brother is here.” The gryffindor’s head boy exclaimed as he stopped the door from closing on him.

“Everyone is nosy.” Y/N commented as Tim gave her a frustrated look at their peer’s statement. 

“Yes.” He responded to him.

“What’s he like? Do you think he’ll be in hufflepuff like Dick or maybe Gryffindor like Jason?” a prefect from another house piped up.

“We should start our meeting now if everyone is here.” Y/N interrupted as she saw the irritation grow. Each Wayne’s left their legacy only for another to follow up. While Tim proved himself to be the most keen of them all, he disliked the unnecessary attention from the student body. The memories of a disheveled Tim at late night study sessions left Y/N feeling sorry for both him and Damian. 

That feeling was soon replaced with jealousy once she saw how the other girls within the room looked at him. Tim always remained clueless and even has a history of being terrible with girls, but that didn’t stop Y/N from feeling particularly nasty. As subtle as she could, she guided Tim to settle in a seat next to her.

The whispers only grew louder as they entered the great hall and separated into their respective tables. Y/N and Tim had made a pact in their fifth year and coordinated to sit at the ends of their tables to see one another. Therefore, she witnessed how the brothers barely glanced at one another when Damian’s name was called. With their grown friendship, she quickly became accustomed to him, reading his actions more often than his occasional stuttering words. So she smirked as he gave one of the loudest cheers for Damian as he was sorted into her house. A part of her also thought it was cute as he tried to blend in with the rest of the students so he wouldn't be seen. While the Wayne brothers didn’t have the best relationship, Tim would show that he cared to some degree and Y/N adored it.

As the days continued on, Tim had become more distant, hiding within a pile of books from the library. Y/N often let him be as he would usually be the one to find her. Y/N kept herself busy from within her common room until her roommates began their conversation.

“Is Drake single?”

“Drake who?” another inquired.

“Tim Drake.The ravenclaw’s Head Boy.” she clarified and Y/N scowled behind her planner.

“Oh. isn’t he one of your toys, Y/N?” your friend teased as she handed you another love letter.

“No. He’s my  _ friend _ … Can you stop accepting these on my behalf?” Y/N tried not to seethe.

“You do know that you’ve been proclaimed as one of the prettiest in our year. And how are you two friends?” a fellow slytherin piped in.

“Probably because he doesn’t associate with trollops.” a familiar voice intervened. Y/N turned to meet Damian who happened to have a single cut on his face most likely from another fight. 

“Excuse me?!”

“Also tell him to bugger off. I can handle myself… and to go to sleep for once.” he grumbled to you as he walked into the boys dorms. Y/N tilted her head in curiosity on how Tim got involved, but she also didn’t even try to hide the amusement his brother had caused. Before heading up to the dorm, she had opened the letter:

_ Y/N, _

_ I’ve liked you for the longest time and wish to be by your side. Please meet me in the astronomy tower if you feel the same. _

__ __ _ -anonymous _

“How foolish is this idiot?” Y/N groaned as the prefects had already finished their rounds. She wouldn’t put it past anyone to be able to sneak past prefects as she and Tim have done so plenty of times in the past. She wished it was from him, but written letters were never his style. Due to her now knowing someone is out and her petty mood, she felt the urge to take away points and reject the student in person. “First week and there is too much idiocracy around.”

As Y/N walked up the castle, she had begun to enjoy the silence and cold air more than the warmth of her bed. The castle lights were eerily dim as the portraits also enjoyed their sleep. She wasn’t sure why she decided to take the long way until she saw him. Tim Drake with arms filled with books as he aimlessly walked about. Y/N’s walk turned into a jog to catch up as she saw how distraught he was.

“Tim!” She whispered. She hoped that he’d turn around, but he was too deep into his thoughts and she heard Peeves at the end of the hall. Peeves' voice only grew louder as Y/N finally caught hold of his defined biceps.

“Huh?” He turned as sheer panic shot through as he finally heard his voice. The two students scanned for the nearest door until suddenly appeared before them. Y/N pulled him in as fast as she could, causing them both to tumble onto the floor as the door closed. They remained still and quiet until Peeves had finally made his way through.

“Well… Old habits die hard.” Tim chuckled a little to relieve the tension that remained. It didn’t take them long to know they had found the room of requirements. Y/N rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the arm. “Ow? You do know we’re a Head Boy and Head Girl? There wasn’t a point of hiding.”

“Actually, I’d rather hide than deal with him...What had you so stuck in your head? I was calling your name.” 

“You know.. The usual stuff: hexing someone because they pointed their wand at Damian’s back, N.E.W.T.s, some self deprecation, Wayne Enterprise, you… ” He continued to list.

“Me???”

“What are you doing out of your dorms? Any slytherin schemes?”

“Yes. In fact, I was on my way to potentially ruin another life.” Y/N said sarcastically as she feigned arrogance by waving the letter. 

“How is it that you are the most caring, yet cold hearted woman I’ve ever met?” He frowned as he stared at the letter in her hand.

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” she declared. They both settled into the floor, neither wanting to leave the other’s side. Tim indulged in their comfortable silence as Y/N neatly stacked his fallen books. She had given him the letter to read and watched carefully as his face contorted into disgust.

“I hope you reject it. You deserve better.”

“And what is better? Hm?” Y/N challenged. Tim was taken aback at the question since that was always his answer when presented with a letter from another. Yet it wasn’t him that angered her; It was mostly bitterness that overtook her as she remembers seeing him with girls that were out of her league. “How would Tim Drake ask me out?”

“Well, there are multiple ways since I’m a strategist.” he declared a little more confidently as he scooted closer to her. “I wouldn’t risk getting you in trouble for the sake of a confession for one thing.”

Y/N listened intently as her heartbeat sped up. It almost hurt when his eyes became shy. They wanted to reach for one another, but fear always held them back. So he continued to speak a little more softly and now looking around the room as he rambled. 

“I honestly don’t know how… I think I should’ve done it when you are the happiest. You know... When we’re by the lake and you finally got the hang of a spell or in hogsmeade as we played in the snow...”

“Tim?” She tried to say, but he was once again stuck in his thought process. 

“But it's complicated since I know you like people being more straightforward and if I told you when you're the happiest, it might bring down your mood if you don’t feel the same-”

“Tim. Don’t think, just do.” Y/N took a hold of his shoulders to make him face her and Tim abruptly stopped his unrehearsed speech. Both of these teen’s faces were blushing red and eyes were filled with the love they’ve attempted to hide for who knows how long. Y/N never saw herself as the type to hold back, but she was at a loss of words since she never knew how to tell him how she felt. On the other hand, Tim already recklessly confessed and simply waited for an objection as he slowly leaned in. He watched as she was the one who squirmed and fidgeted for once.

“Should I?” He was offering her another chance to reject him. Not a minute has passed, but it felt like eternity as Tim decided to pull away slowly. That is until Y/N pulled him back and finally closed the distance between them as their lips finally met.


	2. Peter Parker Fake Girlfriend AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested Peter Parker fake girlfriend AU where Y/N works at a bookstore.

Around the corner from the high school, there was a family owned bookstore that Peter frequently eyed when he was in the area. Whether it was when he patrolled there or simply going home from school, he always saw the same pretty girl if he glanced at their window. More often than not, he would see her behind the cashier counter smiling as she explained a book to the customer.

 _Take a leap of faith._ His mind reminded as he walked towards it one day. Today was the day he would finally talk to her… except, he froze as soon as his foot stepped through the door.

“Hello, welcome to Nook’s Books!” She greeted from the counter.

“Um, Hi.” He stammered as he came closer to her. These were one of the moments where he wished he had brought along Ned.

“Do you need help finding a book?” She gently inquired, watching as he fidgeted with backpack straps.

“I-uh, yes!” He took a deep breath. “Yes, please.”

“Okay, what are you looking for?” She let out a little giggle.

“I actually don’t have a particular thing in mind… Anything with a good plot?” He tried to think. “What do you recommend?”

“Hmm, follow me.” She smiled and took him around the store. She took him from one aisle to the next as she handed different genres of stories. The more they talked, the more comfortable he got, and the more he wanted to come back for more. Eventually, he finally got a name and a number.

Now finally having an excuse to talk, he would come in to talk to her about the books he read. Each time, she would give him a new recommendation and sometimes during her break they’ll read or study at one of their unoccupied reading nooks. Peter enjoyed watching her eyes light up as she spoke of the details and opinions she had. 

“The book is kind of long, but it’ll be easier to discuss things if we text.” She explained as she wrote her number on a free bookmark and handed it to him.

“Pride and Prejudice?” He grinned, placing it within the first page.

“It’ll make you cry.” She reassured him.  
  
~

Their conversations continued on texts throughout the week and Peter couldn’t have been happier. Especially since all his friends were in relationships and those simple texts made him forget about being some sort of third wheel. His eyes were practically glued to his phone as he and his friends were at the deli.

“Okay, spill.” Ned’s girlfriend demanded, putting her sandwich back on her plate and crossing her arms.

“Spill what?”

“What’s this new game you’re so obsessed with?”

“Yeah, Peter, you’ve been on your phone this whole time.” Ned added his observation.

“I’m not playing anything.”

“Right, but we’re all here. So who else would you text?” Another pointed out.

“Just some girl.” He tried to shrug them off.

“Ahahaha no way!”

“Really? You always struggle talking to any girl.”

“Not any girl, he just stutters around the pretty ones. But anyways-”

“She’s my girlfriend, okay?” He flushed red. All of them stared blankly at him as they tried to process the information. He panicked in his head, wondering why he even let that lie slip through his lips. For a moment, he thought they knew as each of their expressions turned to shock.

“HOLY SHIT! SINCE WHEN!?”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

“WHO IS SHE???”

“Can we meet her then?” Ned beamed excitedly.

“Y-yeah, I’ll talk to her about it.” He internally groaned at his mistake.

Soon enough, they all parted ways and Peter pretended to walk home until he was out of their sight. He looked at the time briefly before swinging back the opposite direction and straight to the bookstore. It was close to closing time he saw her at the door, digging through her purse for the keys. Peter’s heart raced as he went into a sprint.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Peter said to get her attention.

She turned towards him. What once was confusion was replaced with amusement as Peter clumsily skidded to a stop.

“Peter?”

“Would you be my girlfriend?” Was the first question he said. Before going into his explanation he realized how awkward he must’ve seemed and readjusted his stance to look “cool”. “Like a fake girlfriend if that’s what you’re more comfortable with. You see, my friends are all in a relationship and while I was texting you, they were about to tease me about being the only single one as they always tease me and I kinda had enough and-”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Now he was the confused one as he thought she’d be angry.

“Yes.” She smirked as she whipped her phone out. “What’s your ig?”

“peterparker.” He said, trying not to peep at her phone.

A notification bell went off and he glanced to see her following his account. A small smile tugged at his lips and he looked back up to see her hold her phone out towards him.

“This will help with keeping the facade. Pose?”

“Ooh, that’s smart! Hang on… um.” He positioned his arms as the pair tried not to laugh. This wasn’t exactly what Peter had planned, but it’s a step towards asking her out for a real date.


End file.
